


Horizons are never too far

by PerfectSilence (hitomishiga)



Series: monster related content, [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Implied Death, funayurei!you, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomishiga/pseuds/PerfectSilence
Summary: oceans never too wide.
(Yō died but not really but maybe it'd be better off if she had)





	

**Author's Note:**

> jumping borders, reaching out beyond reach,

Chika stands by the seaside, watching the ocean lap against her toes. It pulls in and pushes out again, a watery whisper that barely washes the sand from her feet.

Out on the sea, far, far out on the sea somewhere, there's a boat. Chika wonders if they will ever find it.

She tries not to look at the watery, distant blue lights flickering like flames above the water. Doesn't know why it would be so wrong, but looking directly at them always sends a chill down her spine. The lights drift and fan as they conglomerate somehow into one being. The chill is gone but the cold breeze from the ocean still blows. Salt.

Yō approaches slowly, barely crunching the sand. If Chika looks, she'll see the wisps of blue fire still dancing across Yō's bare skin before disappearing. Sad drops of water run through her matted grey hair and pool on the sand to be swept by the tide.

“Whatcha doing out here so late?” Yō asks. Her voice is still the same. Maybe there's a bit of an ethereal quality to it now, but for the most part it's still Yō. It's not that slithering, booming, disembodied voice of a vengeful ocean spirit - just Yō, her friend, her best friend, a normal girl.

Of course, Chika tries not to look at the pale skin or the bruising under her eyes. At the constant pool of water at her feet or the slight discolouration of her legs, where scales tentatively appear. Or at those eyes, which seem less like the clear blue sea and more like a stormy grey sky.

The time for mourning and guilt is long over. That doesn't mean Chika can't still feel bad, for the things they'd miss.

“... Just watching.” Chika replies, her voice soft, too soft. She watches the sun slowly turn from yellow, to orange, to an angry red softened with bruised purple, as the sky becomes dark and the stars come out.

“What for?” Yō asks, solemnly.

“Dunno.”

She's watching for those sails. Those white, fluttering sails, to come over the horizon once more with a cry of ‘yousoro!’. To come home.

But as much as Chika hurts, she knows it hurts Yō ten times as much, ten times as deep.

All she can do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Even Look At Me I have no self control and if no ones gonna write the shitty chikayous then SOMEONE gotta  
> I might write more of this au if ur lucky but it's not a top priority right now tbh
> 
> kanan is a dragon tho that's p cool,


End file.
